villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zanza
Zanza (originally named Klaus) is the main antagonist and creator of the conflict in the video game, Xenoblade Chronicles. Zanza and his counterpart named Meyneth created the Bionis and the Mechonis, as the new universe in their own image after Klaus stumbled across a way to create a universe millennia prior to the game's beginning. He is little-known by the residents of the two giants except through stories alone. He is also known to have restarted the world multiple times. He is voiced (in his true form) by Adam Howden who also portrayed the game's protagonist, Shulk. History Early life Not much is known about Klaus's history. He and Meyneth once lived on present-day Earth in the distant future. Klaus grew up to be a stereotypical scientist, working in a lab all day with test tubes and chemicals surrounding him. However, one thing set Klaus apart from the other scientists: Klaus had extreme curiosity. Curiosity enough to the point where he attempted to restart the universe. Somehow, for it is not stated exactly how, Klaus's attempts to create a new universe worked, and he and Meyneth were reborn as two titanic beings: the Bionis and the Mechonis. They were the only things in existence on a never-ending flat surface filled with miles and miles of nothing but water. The Downfall of the Two Titans The Bionis was controlled by Klaus, who had renamed himself Zanza by that time. Bionis represented life, growth and the natural world. It wielded a huge and mighty sword known as the Monado. The Bionis gave rise to a near-human species called Homs, a form of humans set to live on the Bionis as humans did on Earth. The Mechonis, on the other hand, was controlled by Meyneth. Mechonis represented intelligence, technology, and strength. Its weapon is unknown but it is known that it wielded an unnamed sword, similar to the Bionis. The Mechonis gave rise to a species of bio-mechanical organisms known as Machina. Both giants were controlled by a mysterious substance known to the Homs as Ether. Both Zanza's and Meyneth's powers depended on a surplus of Ether collected from the deceased denizens of each titan, and when Ether ran out, Zanza was forced to restart the universe once again. It was a never-ending cycle of birth, life, death, and re-birth on a universal scale. Life was peaceful and uneventful, until Zanza decided to destroy the Machina race, the Mechonis, and Meyneth to obtain her Monado, the Instrument of Creation, so that there would be no need for the life of Bionis. The two giants were locked in a timeless sword-fight, until, one day, both giants delivered a fatal blow to the other, and Meyneth fell into a state of hibernation. Zanza, however, was confined by the ancient High Entia to Prison Island, awaiting for a new vessel to be born. Disciples *Dickson *Lorithia *Alvis Quotes Gallery Zanza the Bionis.jpg|Zanza's final form. Arglas.jpg|Arglas, a Giant possessed by Zanza. Zanza.png Klaus/zanza.png|Klaus before he became a god. Themes Xenoblade Chronicles - Final Boss Zanza Phase 1 Soundtrack|Zanza Final Boss Theme One Xenoblade Chronicles - Final Boss Zanza Phase 2 Soundtrack|Zanza Final Boss Theme Two Category:Deities Category:Evil Creator Category:God Wannabe Category:Supreme Beings Category:Evil from the past Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Omnipotents Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Murderer Category:Complete Monster Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Possessor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Cataclysm Category:Neutral Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Mastermind Category:Old Villains Category:Egotist Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Successful Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Collector of Souls Category:Amoral Category:Serial Killers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Arrogant Category:One-Man Army Category:Delusional Category:Xenophobes Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased